1. Field
Embodiments relate to an over-the-range oven that is disposed over a cooking apparatus to function as a hood and a oven for cooking of food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ovens are appliances that cook food by heating food placed in a cooking chamber provided in the body of the microwave oven.
The ovens include an electric oven that heats food with heat generated by electricity, a gas oven that heats food with heat generated by burning gas, and a microwave oven that heats food with frictional heat generated through translational movement of water particles caused by radiating high frequency waves.
Among such ovens is an over-the-range microwave oven, which is disposed over a cooking apparatus such as a gas range to suction various gases produced during operation of the cooking apparatus and discharge the same to the outdoors.